The Bully That Snapped
by SexxiiCullen
Summary: Wesley is the only gay student in his small town and as a result he gets constantly picked on by other students. One day his chief bully, James, snaps and decides to show Wes who is boss. NC-17 with homophobic slurs, harsh language, rough sex and rape.


**A/N: I in no way condone any sort of sexual acts performed without the consent of a partner. This fic is entirely fictional and done as a request. Please spread rape awareness- it can happen to both genders.**

Wesley had been 'out' for a while now- much to his family's chagrin. Being the only openly gay person in the small community of Western Beak was hard on his parents; they thought they had done something wrong. Whether it be not being harsh enough when Wes was a child or just having something _wrong _with them- these thoughts caused them to be unnecessarily cruel with their one and only child. Every time Wes did something less-than-perfect he was automatically grounded for two weeks. Get a B in math class? Grounded. Forget to do the dishes? Grounded. They thought they could punish the gay out of him. They couldn't.

Things weren't much better out of the house for Wes either because he was treated as a pariah by all 69 of his peers—all of them supposedly 100% straight. He could deal with having no friends though; he could deal with eating alone at lunch and spending the weekend inside of his room playing video games but what he couldn't deal with was James. James was the quintessential high-school jock. He dated the head cheerleader, did poorly in school, and harassed his fellow classmates, especially Wes. There was not a major essay or math assignment of James' that wasn't done by Wes and while James bombed the tests he ended up just scraping by.

On a Friday after a particularly hard English test Wes was in emotional turmoil and was loaded up with an unfathomable amount of homework. He dried off his eyes and left the boy's bathroom stall to start the long trek home and toward his oasis of computer gaming where nobody found him different and he could finally relax- however he was not suspecting James to be waiting outside of the bathroom in the deserted hallway.

"Hey loser I've been waiting for you. I have two essays that need to be done. If you don't do them then I'll tell everybody you tried to kiss me- ya faggot!" James said haughtily in Wes' face as he leaned his thick frame forward as to intimidate his prey. Wes shrank back and flinched as tiny droplets of saliva land on his face and slowly slide down his cheeks. A steel resolution comes to Wes' eyes as he thought about all of the work he's had to do for this low-life loser and how he's been used and abused by so many people. Suddenly he just couldn't take it. With one last look around the hallway to make sure it was empty he sucked in a lungful of air and said what had been on his mind for most of his life.

"You fucking ASSHOLE. I have had e-fucking-nough of you treating me like a dog you can hit and abuse!" Wesley screamed as he exploded, suddenly unable to hold everything in. "You are the absolute scum of the Earth- your parents should be ashamed that they created a parasite like you! Always picking on other people to do your work. I'm out. I'm not writing any of your fucking essays or doing any more of your work. I hope you fail." With each passing sentence Wesley's voice got a little bit quieter until he was finally at a normal volume and suddenly realized what he was doing. Fear suddenly filled his smaller frame as James began to visibly start shaking with rage- nobody had ever told him no before and he was going to make sure that Wes knew who was boss.

"Oh Wesley you'll regret that," James crooned to Wes and he captured both of his wrists in his strong hands and pushed him up against the lockers lining that side of the hallway. He quickly pulled Wes' arms over either side of his head and with one hand he held his arms there while the other slapped Wes harshly across his face.

"What are you fucking doing!?" Wes exclaimed as his eyes widened and smartened due to the force put behind James' assault. His mouth still hung open even after the second slap that James inflicted and soon enough tears were openly flowing and mixing with the remnants of James' saliva on his cheeks. In one swift movement James licked the mixture off of Wes and immediately plunged his tongue into Wes' open mouth and shared the salty mixture. With his hands still locked above his head Wes couldn't rebuff the forceful kiss and felt even more hot tears spill down his cheeks. His fist kiss was being stolen by the boy who had made his life a living hell. He was only a junior, only 16, and here he was being sexually abused in the school hallway. Finally when the need for air became too pressing James pulled away and a malicious smile spread across his face.

"This is going to be fun. I'll show you who's boss. Little slut." James moaned as he traced his nose against Wes' left ear.

"Please, oh God. Please don't. I don't want this!" Wes whispered against his attacker's cheek as his thigh brushed up against the bulge in James' pants. He suddenly came to the realization that James wasn't just going to stop here and that he would regret this day for the rest of his life.

"Oh loser please. You're gay- I'm a boy. I'm hot. You know you want this so shut the fuck up and take it!"

"I… don't. Please. Please!" Wes sobbed for a brief second before his mouth was once again taken advantage of. At the same moment he felt James' other hand roughly grab his penis through his jeans and massage it; much to Wes' horror he became semi-erect and James groaned as he felt his growing member.

"See you want this. I'll give it to you and show you who you belong to." At the mention of 'belong' James brought a hand up to the top of Wes' collared shirt and with one swift motion jerked one side down- making the buttons ricochet across the hard linoleum floor and expose Wes' stomach. Due to Wes' often grounding and subsequent denial of internet access he had taken to working out for several hours a day and as a result he was toned and his stomach was decorated with a six pack of glorious abs. Seeing that his victim had such a nice body drove James into an even more intense frenzy and within minutes Wes' shirt, shoes, socks, and pants were discarded and he was once again trapped by the row of lockers pressing into his back.

"Don't you fucking move or I will kill you," James sneered as he briefly released Wes to remove all of his clothes, sans underwear, and once again the difference in body size intimidated Wes to shrink back and try to stay as still as possible. By now Wes knew that he was going to lose it. He was going to lose the one thing he had control over- his virginity. Part of him wanted it, he wanted the sexual promiscuity and he wanted to feel **loved** but that part was very small. That part was hidden in the back of his head while the rest of him was internally screaming. This would not be making love, it wouldn't even be sex; it would be rape. James wasn't going to try and make this pleasurable but instead would make it painful, humiliating, and scarring.

Once James realized that his prey was immobile with fear and trusted that Wes wouldn't run, he grabbed Wes' shoulders and spun him around so then his back was against the lockers and with a shove he pushed Wes down onto his knees- his mouth right in front of the thick nine-inch bulge in James' Calvin Klein underwear.

"Suck me, bitch. Put me in your little whore mouth like I know you fantasize about. I see you staring all the time and you know you want this- don't even try to deny it."

"Please I don't- I can't! I'll do your homework, I'll do _**anything**_ just not this. Oh God not this!"

Wes' pleas fell on deaf ears as James pulled his underwear down, threaded his fingers through Wes' hair, and pushed Wes' warm, tight little mouth onto his magnificent cock. Wes had never done this before and instantly tried to remove himself as James started to fuck his mouth but James' grip was just too strong. James gyrated his pelvis forward and backwards, forwards and backwards again and again- harder and faster with each continuous thrust even though Wes gagged over and over again. Finally Wes could feel himself tip-toe along that thin line that led into bliss and he removed his dick. He wanted to come inside of his victim's ass. He wanted to cause that humility.

"Get off your knees you whore. I know you liked sucking on my cock but now I'll give it to you in your ass." With this James pulled Wes up off the ground and shoved his underwear so then it gathered at his ankles. He repositioned them so then Wes' chest was against the lockers with James behind him. By this point Wes was silently sobbing, his warm tears dripping onto the cold, lifeless linoleum. He was praying to every God he could think of to stop this but no answer came.

James spit on his fingers and rubbed them around Wes' asshole to provide some sort of lubrication and aligned his penis up with the tiny puckered hole. He started to push himself across the ridge of muscle when Wes gave out a strangled cry. Whether it be for help or for mercy James didn't know but he quickly stifled it with a slap to Wes' face and a hand across his mouth.

"This will teach you. I own you and you will do everything I fucking ask for. No more standing up against me you little pussy!" James growled and with one swift movement he found himself buried balls deep in Wes' ass. He swiftly withdrew and plunged in again and again- never lessening his pace. The slaps of his ball sack against the bottom of Wes' ass resounded across the hall, almost as if this act of rape was trying to tell somebody what was happening but again nobody was around to hear the muffled sobs or the sound of hateful rape. James felt a familiar tension begin to build deep in balls and with a muted grunt he spilled his seed deep inside of his victim. He quickly withdrew pushed Wes down to the ground.

"See you little cocksucker, you can't do anything to stop me. Now not only will you do those essays but I'll be back for sex and you better not deny me. You are my little fucking slave!" James whispered to Wes' crumpled body. Whether or not Wes could hear the threat James was pleased with himself. He quickly clothed and left- leaving behind a beaten boy to cry in the deserted school hallway with a red ass and cum slowly leaking out of his deflowered hole.


End file.
